I don't feel right about this
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: Summary: Shawn and Eric have to deal with growing feelings between the two. And Cory is stuck feeling cheated.
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing: Shawn Hunter / Cory Matthews_

_Implied feelings towards: Shawn Hunter / Eric Matthews_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Shawn has a meaningful conversation with Eric._

_A/N: My first time writing such fiction with Shawn and Eric, I have been interesting in this pairing for awhile, So I wrote up this little drabble a couple of days ago. Please forgive me if it ain't that good. There're won't be any kissing or anything like that, I just wanna try to write them a little and see if anyone is even interested in this before I go any further with this paring. Please leave a review._

* * *

><p>Eric sits on the outside sofa, Just watching his little sister.<p>

His parents were out gathering supplies for their planned birthday bash for Morgan.

She was turning into a bright young lady, So their mother would say.

To Cory she was a pest, Eric on the other-hand was very close to Morgan.

He didn't mind to babysit her while their parents were gone.

It was originally supposed to be Cory to be the one to watch her, He was 16 now.

That was a responsible enough age to watch his little sister for a half an hour.

But Cory put up a fuzz, Saying that Shawn was coming over and they had plans to go to Chubby's.

Eventually Eric who was tired of hearing the bickering from Cory, Agreed to watch her instead.

And that's what he has been doing for the past 12 minutes.

He didn't expect to see Shawn drudging back up to the house, Alone.

Eric sits upright on the sofa, Curious as to why Shawn was doing back here and without Cory.

After-all Eric may have acted foolish at times but he wasn't dumb, He knew that there was something more going on between his little brother and his brother's best friend. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Cory would dream about, During the long hours of darkness.

Until Cory began having those dreams, Eric didn't mind sharing a bedroom, After-all they've shared one practically since Cory's birth. But since the dreams it hasn't been something that Eric is very comfortable with. He of course didn't let on to Cory about what he was hearing during the nights, But it did start to bring up an issue during the day, A unsettling feeling of discomfort. Eric wasn't sure if Cory was aware of it, Maybe he didn't pay any attention to it. But Eric felt it. He began feeling it towards Shawn too, And Eric didn't like it. He liked Shawn, He was a good guy. A little troublesome at times but a good kid none the didn't want to feel this way about his brother or to Shawn. But he couldn't tell Cory that he knew of the dreams, Could he.

Shawn sits down next to Eric, He had his leather jacket on. The one that Cory had borrowed from me a summer ago and instead of returning it back to me, He leads it to Shawn who became very attached to the clothing. As I said, I like Shawn and I know his parents don't make much money, So I allowed him to keep the jacket, Well really I just told Cory not to worry about it, Because Shawn wasn't aware that it was really mine. I still don't think he's got on to the fact that the jacket used to belong to me. I think he just thinks that Cory bought it for him, It was around Christmas time when Cory told me that Shawn had it. I was pretty upset with Cory at the time, I really did like that Jacket but alas it was getting too small for me and it does look better on Shawn then me.

"What you doing back here?." I ask kneeling forward some to see his face.

He is looking down "I just had to get away from him, He can be so smothering sometimes."

Eric nods "Yeah. You remember that time he got pretty upset when he couldn't go to that movie?"

Shawn looks up to Eric, For Eric was a few feet taller then him.

"Yeah, I remember. He really made his dad mad. Man I hated having to sit there between the two while their looking all pissed off at one another. It was pretty uncomfortable."

"..What happened tonight, You leave him at Chubby's?."

Shawn gets up straightening out his jacket. "Yeah, I left him there." He looks down to the ground.

Eric stands up and stands beside Shawn "You wanna tell me about it?."

Shawn turns his head "No. I don't want too. It's something that you wouldn't understand.".

Eric smiles "Try me."

Shawn throws his hands out in the air, Like he was just waiting for the moment that he could let it all out.

"He's so ...So. I don't even know!. He's just so him. He wants to please everybody. He can't just be with me. No, He has to bring her along. I don't want to see her all the time, Everyday. I sometimes just wanna spend time with him, ...Alone. You know?." Shawn looks down again.

Eric nods silently "...You like him, I mean more then just being a friend right?." He whispers.

Shawn looks at Eric and walks up to where he was standing in-front of him.

"What do you mean, Did Cory tell you something?."

Eric shakes his head "...No, It's just something I know all on my own."

Shawn scrunches his eyes. "What are you talking about."

Eric smiles slyly. "All I'm saying is I can understand why he'd like you, I like you too. Somewhat.".

Shawn stands there mouth gaped open, Confusion whirling around his head.

"Are you saying you like me Eric?, I mean really like me."

Eric shrugs "Maybe I am, I don't know. I just know that ever-since Cory started having those dreams."

"Wait, What." Shawn stops Eric in mid-sentence. "He told you about the dreams, That's how you know. He told you about the dreams."

Eric shakes his head "No, No he didn't. He didn't tell me nothing I told you. I know only because I've heard him talking in his sleep, It wasn't too hard to figure out who he was dreaming about, Or what."

Shawn's face begins to turn red.

"He said your name some times, Moaning. It was pretty clear that he was having erotic dreams about you."

"Yeah, But how ..."

Just as he begins to say it, Morgan comes running up to them.

"Can I go to Tammy's house, Her parents are having pizza!."

Eric who was busy studying Shawn for emotion, Turns and looks down at Morgan.

"Uh...Sure. Yeah."

Shawn sits down on the porch, Just beside the sofa. He tilts his head back, It resting on the sofa cushion.

"You were saying." Eric whispers

"How did you know?, Just because of some dream. That doesn't mean I would feel the same way as him."

Shawn asks as he scratches his thumb.

Eric stands in front of Shawn. "You've always been close. I mean I didn't really know, It was just a hunch."

Shawn looks up at Eric "You said you liked me. Is it true. I mean you like me, Like Cory likes me?."

Eric kneels down beside Shawn "I don't know, I told you. It was those dreams. I would hear Cory and at first I was pretty sicken out by it, You know he's my brother and I'm having to hear him have a wet dream. But after about two weeks, I started having these thoughts... Not really sexual but they were of you. Things that you've done and said. Like that one time when you hid in our room when you threw that cherry bomb in the store's mailbox, I don't see how I didn't know that you were there the whole time. I eventually figured it out but at first I didn't know. It would just make me smile... And I'd think.. Why couldn't we be that close. Like you are with Cory. It's weird I know."

Shawn gets up and stands near Eric, He swings his arm around Eric's shoulder.

"I'd like us to be that close too, I mean.. I like Cory. I don't wanna hurt him. But I think we could be friends. Just really close friends. Just NOT as close as me and Cory. Am I making any sense here." Shawn laughs.

Eric does aswell "No, I get it. So have you and Cory you know.." Eric leans into Shawn's ear "Kissed yet?."

Eric looks at Shawn, He can notice his face getting red again.

"..Not really, Not like a french kiss, But our lips have touched."

"When did all this happen?." Eric asks.

Shawn gets ready to speak up when there's commotion coming from inside the house.

Eric looks over into the kitchen "My parents must be home, We'll talk about this later. Maybe I can get Cory to spill the juicy details." Eric teases.

"Don't tell him I told you. Please." Shawn whispers as both head indoors.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Won't say what?." Alan asks to his oldest son. Amy was standing with bags in her hands, Looking over intently at Eric and Shawn who we're both still standing in the doorway.

"Nothing, Just that I'm thinking of spending more time with Shawn, I mean just cause he's my brother's friend, Doesn't mean that he can't be my friend too.

Eric and Shawn both smile and head into the living room to watch T.V.

**The end.**


	2. The kiss

Eric felt uneasy sitting in between Cory and Shawn on the couch.

Cory had his arm around Eric's shoulder, and he kept tugging at Shawn's shirt collar.

"Will you stop that Cory, I don't think Shawn is having fun at you stretching his shirt." Eric shouts.

Cory places his arm back to his side "Gezz, Eric. What's up with you tonight. If Shawn was bothered by it, he'd say so."

"Yeah, Eric. I'm okay with it really. " Shawn whispers

"Well. I'm not!. So stop it."

Cory rolls his eyes while Shawn watches as Eric gets up and walks into the kitchen.

"What's up with him?." Cory mumbles.

"I'm gonna go into the kitchen and get a soda, do you want one too?" Shawn asks

"No, I'm good." Cory replies after Shawn was already up and walking.

Shawn slowly walks up to the fridge, while eyeballing Eric. Who was sitting on the island.

"Are you okay, Eric?."

"I'm fine." he mumbles.

Eric props his elbow up on his knees.

You look so cute pouting. Shawn thinks to himself.

"What is the problem Eric?, something's the matter."

Eric looks at Shawn "Come here."

Shawn looks around the room and then back to Eric "Why."

Eric jumps down "You've got something on you."

Eric picks a lent off of Shawn's over-shirt. "That's been bothering me all night."

Shawn laughs "That is not what's been bothering you."

Eric looks at Shawn intently "No, your right. It hasn't been."

Eric looks around the room once, before leaning over to kiss Shawn on the lips.

Shawn pulls back "What are you doing, what if Cory sees?."

Eric places his fingers ontop of his lips "I've been wanting to do that all night."

Shawn blushes.

Eric leans into another kiss, this time Shawn doesn't pull away.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile too." Shawn whispers.

"You wanna go up to my room?. We can hang out." Eric asks

"You mean do that some more, right?." Shawn replies knowing all to well about what that meant, he had tried that same tactic on girls before.

Eric smiles "Well, maybe."

"What about Cory, he's gonna wonder where I went too?"

"Your right, maybe we should just wait until he falls asleep. You know he always does before the movie is over."

Shawn laughs "Yep, I know."

Eric grabs ahold of Shawn's hand gently. He leads him up the stairs, leaving Cory to stand in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What are you doing Eric. Your taking Shawn. How could you do that to me, how you could either of you do that to me."

Cory runs up the living room stairs and into the bedroom that he's shared with his brother for years.

TBC


	3. Brothers

A/N: I've had this sitting on my desk for a few weeks. I had intended for this to actually be for a new story. But then I remembered this one, and figured after getting a review today, that I could just re-write this one and add it to this story. So here we are, chapter three. I really hope that the readers enjoy it. And I hope that the grammar is better in this chapter then in the previous ones. Let me know what you think?. I have half written up already of chapter 4, I had written them at the same time. I just have to re-write it a little bit more before posting that one.

* * *

><p>Eric didn't know why he would suggest waiting until Cory fell asleep before they could be alone because then immediately afterwards,<p>

he proceeds to grab Shawn's hand, leading him up the kitchen stairs towards his bedroom. Totally contradicting what he himself just stated. But it was weird, it was like he couldn't wait to have him alone. Regardless of how stupid the decision was. And how high the risk was of getting caught. Maybe, that was part of the excitement. Eric didn't want to hurt Cory, he was his brother, after-all. But he had feelings for Shawn, and Shawn must be having feelings for him, aswell. Or else they wouldn't have shared those two kisses. And Eric was eager to find out how far those feelings could go. He knew that he was into guys for awhile. He was still very attracted to girls, he was a ladies-man. But he couldn't argue the fact that he found other men attractive, too. And Shawn has grown into his looks over the last couple years. Eric finds him to be very attractive. It wasn't that big of a deal to him that they had a age difference. Eric acted more like a sixteen year old at times then Shawn or Cory did.

Shawn sits on Eric's bed. Eric stood by the door. He turns around to face Shawn. Shawn throws his hands up and then back down on the mattress. "So...what are we gonna do, now?." Shawn asks. He looks up at Eric. He could see that Eric was contemplating what to do next. Knowing that Cory was just down-stairs made each one of them nervous. But excited. Eric walked around the bed. Before taking a seat down next to Shawn. "I don't know. I don't even know why we're up here right now. I thought we were to wait until Cory was asleep." Eric whispers. "That's what I thought, too. But then you grabbed me, and here we are. So what's next?." Shawn replies. Eric sits there fumbling with his fingers. Shawn was biting his bottom lip, and Eric took notice of it. He looks down at the floor. Trying to control those urges. "Maybe...we should just go back downstairs?." Eric mumbles. Before suddenly, their lips were once again touching. Shawn placed his arm around Eric's back. Eric began leaning into the kiss more. Their tongues were touching. And Eric really couldn't believe it. It felt so good, much better then he had intentionally thought that it would. He knew that Shawn was also pretty good with the ladies. But, he didn't expect Shawn to be so aggressive at his age. Or with someone like Eric. Who was older. It was mind-blowing. The feeling. The whole experience.

Cory sat outside the closed bedroom door. His back was to the door. And his head was resting on the wood. He could hear slight whispers. And Cory's mind tried to not envision what was taking place. He felt so much pain. And he couldn't believe it was coming from what his brother and his best friend was doing. There in his own bedroom. Cory always thought that he could trust them, but now all that trust has vanished. He's not sure if he'll ever able to trust either one, ever again. Not after this. Not after what their doing in there now.

After awhile, Cory went downstairs, pretending to not know what they were up too. They were upstairs for more then a hour. And Cory's mind raced with the haunting thoughts of what they may have done. With each other. Too one another. It took alot for Cory to not run up there, and begin fighting with them. With Shawn. He felt like crying but he knew that he couldn't.

When Eric and Shawn finally came back downstairs, to join Cory on the couch. Shawn didn't stay long. He pretty much just said goodbye to Cory and left. And Cory could understand why that was. Because they really did do something. Eric was by this time in the bedroom, again. So Cory got up off the couch and proceeded to run up the stairs to his shared bedroom.

He found Eric sitting on his bed. Cory could spell a scent. Something that Eric used when he was making out with girls. It seemed to suit the mood. It spelled like strawberries. Cory could remember because, he asked about it once, because he wanted to try it with Topange. Actually, it was with Shawn but that hurt Cory thinking about it so he blocked it out.

Cory stood there for a few seconds. Not speaking and not even looking over at Eric. Who was now grabbing the sheets of his bed. - Cory raised his eyebrows. And asked. "Why are you washing your bedsheets for, didn't mom just do that last week-end?." Eric had the tangled sheets in a pile in his arms. He steps around Cory before mumbling "I've been sweating in my sleep. They smell." before heading out the room to the laundry room. Cory balled his fists up. "I bet they smell." Cory growls. He felt so betrayed. And angry.

- Later that night -

Eric had just gotten out the shower and Cory was sitting on his bed. Their mother had just dropped off Eric's clean bedsheets and placed them on his bed. Cory rolled his eyes. "He has all those girls after him, but he instead has to take Shawn. Damn slut!." Cory whispers to himself.

Eric steps out the bathroom, a wave of hot steam escapes the small inclosure and wafts their room in steam, momentarily. Cory gets up off his bed and enters the bathroom. "You have the water hot enough!." Cory shouts. Eric with a towel wrapped around his naked shoulders turns towards Cory's direction. "What's wrong with you tonight. I always get hot showers." Eric replies dumbfounded. He lifts the hem of his boxers up more, readjusting them. He then proceeds to re-make his bed. Cory comes out the bathroom a minute later.

Cory sits down at their shared desk. He proceeds to question Eric a little. See how he reacts. "What were you and Shawn doing upstairs?. I feel asleep and I wake and y'all are coming from upstairs." - Eric pretends to be calm. But inside he was feeling panicky. "Shawn just asked to look at some of my cds. You know he's big on the band Counting Crows. I have a couple of their albums. He just wanted to borrow some of them." Eric lies. But it was a good lie. A very believable lie. Because Shawn really did like that band, and Eric really did have some of their cds. And Cory knew that. Because he had asked Eric once before if he could borrow them and take them to Shawn's. But Eric had at the time, always said no. Cory nods. "Alright, so I guess that took a few minutes?." - Eric nods "Yeah, a few minutes. Sure." - "Did y'all catch the ending of the movie, then?. What did I miss?." Cory asks. Still pretending that he was asleep downstairs, oblivious of Eric and Shawn's actions. when in fact he was up there, listening in on them. On their dirty deeds.

"Oh, the movie." Eric whispers. And Cory just nods. "Yeah. I really don't remember. It was pretty stupid." Eric replies. - "Stupid, huh?." - "Yeah, it was a stupid ending. I think they all died. I'm not for sure. It was pretty forgettable." Eric continues.

Cory gets up from the desk. Eric who was standing in-front of his bed watches as Cory walks up to him. Eric didn't know what to expect. He really didn't' think Cory knew anything. He believed him when he said he was asleep. So came as a big surprise to him, when Cory shoved him back, hard. Eric's eyes go wide. He couldn't believe what Cory just did. "What are you doing?." Cory pushes him again. "Tell me the truth." - "What, what are you talking about, Cor." Cory pushes him once more. This time testing Eric's aggravation. "Stop it, Cory. I don't think you want to do this." Eric stats as Cory steps up to Eric and pushes him back, yet again. "I think I do." Cory replies forcefully. Eric's eyes crutch up in a state of confusion. Cory tries to push Eric again. But Eric retaliates by grabbing Cory by his waist and slugging him on top of the nearest bed. Eric continues to hold onto Cory while Cory struggled to break-free of his older brother's grasp. Eric had his head pressed up against Cory's neck. Eric whispers through ragged breathes. "What's going on Cory?. Why are you doing this for?. Do you wanna get hurt, do you?." Cory responds by kicking his legs so Eric sits down, applying more weight on Cory's small frame. Eric was careful to not apply too much weight, he didn't want to hurt Cory. Cory groans. And Eric whispers, while trying to defuse the situation. "I'll let you up, if you just calm down. And tell me what's going on. What's bothering you." Cory tries to throw a punch but his arms were pinned to the mattress. "You don't know?. You honestly have no idea why I'd be upset." Cory replies. Spraying the side of Eric's face with saliva. "I'm not getting up or off of you until you either tell me what's wrong or you calm down." Eric stats.

Cory's anger was raging inside of him. His blood boiling. He was just so hot and he had a real good reason to be. But he knew that Eric was speaking the truth. He wasn't gonna let him up until he did what Eric wanted. So he took several deep breaths in and out. Trying his best to calm down. He then begins thinking of what to say to explain himself. And his actions the past three minutes. Cory starts off by whispering. "How could you. Your my brother." - "How could I do what." Eric really didn't think that Cory knew. He thought it was just something else that Cory was upset by. Like when Eric uses Cory's toothbrush. Or his special shampoo. Or many of the other things that are pet-peeves for Cory. The only real big thing that Eric could think of that would be a obvious reason for Cory's mood would be the fact that him and Topange had broken up, not too long ago. Two weeks ago, actually. And their anniversary was coming up.

"You know, you know what you did!." - "I seriously do not." Eric stats. Eric thought of it some-more. And he remembered that Cory was pretty upset a few days ago, after visiting Topange. Cause even-though they were no longer dating. They still wanted to be friends. But if that had anything at all to do with it, then why would he be getting so upset all of a sudden for like this, and with Eric. If it was Topange he was mad at. In-less, he really did know what transpired earlier in the evening. But he couldn't know. It's impossible. He said he was asleep. It has to be about Topange. - "Does this have anything to do with Topange, Cory?." Eric figures he'd tried it. Cory struggles to shake his head. After a few seconds, Cory whispers defeat-ally. "Can you let off a little bit, your crushing me here. I've calmed down. I swear. I'm not gonna do anything. I would just like to be-able to breath again, and feel my lower extremities. Cause their starting to go numb." Eric lifts up a little. Glances down a second and then proceeds to get off Cory.

Eric gets up off the bed and stands in-front of it. He points at Cory and demands for him to stay on the bed. "Don't get up. I'm not sure if you've really calmed down. I can turn my back and you could rush at me." Eric stats. Cory sits up, then falls back down on the bed. "I'm not getting up." Cory could see that Eric was now upset, too. And he was breathing heavy. Eric proceeds to sit down at their desk. He turns the swinging chair around so that he could face Cory. He raises his hands in the air. Takes a deep breath in. And then replies. "What was this all about, Cory." Cory slowly sits up, shakes his head. "If you don't know." Eric shakes his head. "I don't really, Cory. I don't." Cory feels deflated.

Maybe Eric really doesn't know what he had done. Cory and Shawn did keep their relations a secret. And if that is the case, then there was only one who did know what he had done. And Cory was now determined to talk to that person. But first, Cory wanted to apologize to Eric. If Eric didn't know about it all, then Cory really couldn't put the blame on him. He didn't know. Cory gets up off the bed, slowly. He has his hands out in front of him. "I'm not gonna bull rush you, okay. I just wanna say I'm sorry. It's not you I should be mad at." Eric stands up. And they hug. "It's alright." Eric whispers. "I'm sorry, too." Eric adds, for he was. He felt really bad now for what he had done. Because unbeknownst to Cory, he did know. And he still proceeded to make-out with Shawn. He wasn't thinking of how this could not only destroy his brother's relationship but his friendship with Shawn, as-well. And that is a lot of years.

TBC


	4. Angry sit-down

I hope you like this chapter. It's short but at-least it's something. I hope you enjoy!.

* * *

><p>Cory sits down acrossed from his best friend, correction, his former best friend. Earlier in the day, After Cory's fight with Eric. Cory contacted Shawn at his home, telling him to meet him at "their spot." That he needed to see him right away. That it was important. So now here they are, at Chubbie's in their favorite booth. Cory couldn't help the disdain that was spreading all over his face. He was so angry with Shawn right now. And he wanted Shawn to know it. His piercing brown eyes were like daggers. And they were piercing a hole through Shawn.<p>

Shawn sits with his arms folded acrossed his chest. He stares over at Cory passionately waiting. Shawn unfolds his arms and brings one hand up to his forehead to brush away a few falling strands of hair that was obscuring his vision. Cory usually loved that, he loved Shawn's hair. He'd sometimes, when allowed, brush his fingers through Shawn's silky straight hair. Cory hated his own hair, but Shawn would always try to make him feel confident over it, telling him that Shawn found it to be very cute and attractive. Cory always liked that, too. But as of right now, Cory despised the whole thing. He just felt like grabbing Shawn's hand and slamming it down on the table-top.

Cory then noticed Shawn licking his lips. He had to turn his gaze away. Shawn places his hands up on the table, still waiting for Cory to tell him why he's here. He raises his eyebrows. And without any nervousness, he says "So Cor, what's up?. Why we here?." Cory couldn't believe that Shawn was acting dumb. Like he didn't know why he was here. Cory licked his own dry lips now, he really felt like he could use some water, but the waiter was no-where in sight. His hands were clammy. He thought to himself, should I really be the one who is over here, nervous and sweating. I'm not the one who's done anything wrong. Cory tried to stay calm. He started preparing himself to confronting Shawn. He needed too before he lost his nerves. He needed to speak his mind. And he needed to do that right now while he still felt angry. The anger is what drove him to this point now, if he lost it, if Shawn was able to sweet-talk his way out of or around this situation then Cory would have to take another lose. And this, he was determined to stand up and defend himself. And what he was feeling.

Cory had taken a big hit earlier in the day, his heart was still aching. But that particular emotion, Cory didn't want to feel. He tried his best to ignore it. He just wanted to be angry. And he deserved to be, he deserved to get answers. Did Shawn really do "something" with Eric, his brother of all people. Cory needed to know that.

"Cory, what's going on. - "What's going on." Cory replies. And Shawn nods his head. Shawn lightly places his palms on the table. He stared over at Cory, not really knowing what this was about, but he had a feeling. He was just trying to not dwell on it. He needed to stay calm. He was being pretty good at staying cool and collected, so far. But he could see Cory staring through him. And he sensed what this was probably about. And he was extremely nervous. At-least deep down he was. On the surface, he was playing cool. Which was his plan. Just pretend you don't know what he's talking about. Shawn thought to himself. But his facade was starting to crumble.

Yeah, Cor. What's going on?." Shawn repeats, acting confused. Cory tried to not just get up and walk away. He gritted his teeth. And replied. "Maybe you and my brother." Shawn shook his head. "What does that supposed to mean, Cory." - Cory stared at Shawn dumbfounded.

"What does that mean, Shawn. Really?. Your gonna act like you don't know what you've done." Shawn gets up, knowing that Cory was hurting. He steps up to Cory's side of the booth. He stands there a few seconds before asking. "Can I take a seat next to you?." He asks while holding up his hands mid-way up in the air. He was just trying to defuse this whole thing. Cory tried to not stare up at Shawn, for he was just too cute when he was pouting. That amazing cute pout was working for him. It was so hard staying at mad at Shawn when he did all those cute expressions. He knew what he was doing. Trying to get on Cory's good side again. But it wasn't gonna work. Cory was not dissolving. - "No, but I guess if you sit down anyways, you won't be going against the law." - Okay, maybe Cory was caving a little bit. Just a little bit. But he still had alot of resolve. And alot of things still to say. And he was gonna say them, yes sir. He was.

Cory takes a few deep breaths in and then out. Shawn sat down beside him now, ignoring Cory's disdain for him in the moment. Shawn wasn't ever good at listening anyways. Cory placed his hands on the table. He looked over at Shawn. "Cory, what is it?." Cory takes another long deep breath in. "What happened between you and my brother, Shawn?." Shawn's mouth gapes open wide. He just stared at Cory for several seconds. He didn't know how to respond. He knew that he was in trouble. He tried to place his hand down on the table next to Cory's. But Cory quickly got up out the seat. As if he had been expecting that very move. Cory looked down at Shawn. And Shawn sat slumped in the booth. His head bowed low. Cory's eyes were squinted and he felt like he was about to cry. But he had to stay strong. Just a little longer.

Shawn and Cory stood there like that for several more seconds. Shawn then looks up at Cory. He could see Cory's eyes slightly watering. He tried to get up, but Cory noticed and began walking back a few steps from the table. Almost knocking into a waiter. Cory quickly turned around and apologized to the waiter. And then turned his attention back to Shawn. Who was starting to tear up a little himself. "Cory, I'm."

... "Don't say that, Shawn. Just don't. It won't help anything. ... I can't do this anymore. I've got to go." Cory whispers, looking down and then around the room. He wasn't gonna be-able to hold on to his emotions much longer. Shawn quickly gets up, sensing that Cory was gonna run. He tries to grab Cory by his shoulders. But Cory pushes him away and begins running up the stairs and out of the building.

TBC


	5. The talk

I hope you like this chapter. And sorry if it's confusing.

* * *

><p>Cory runs out of Chubbie's. Shawn was quickly up and following after him. Shawn was able to catch up to Cory, once out on the street. Shawn grabs him and pulls on Cory's jacket. Preventing Cory from continuing to leave. "Cory, please!. Let me explain?." Cory spins around quickly. He tugged at his jacket, forcing it from Shawn's lose grasp. "Go on then." Cory replies, forcefully. Shawn placed his arms to his sides. "Alright." Cory stood impatiently by. "I'm waiting for the explanation." - Shawn looked at Cory, he takes a deep breath. "It was when we had that fight at Chubbie's. And I left. I left you there with Topanga." - "And you decided to go to my brother?." Cory asks, the venom apparent in the tone of his voice. "It was nothing I had planned, Cory. I'm sorry... I love you, you know that. I didn't ever want to hurt you. Not like this." Cory nodded. "Okay. So while I was at Chubbie's with Topanga, you were doing what with Eric?." Cory asks. - Shawn looked down. Unable to speak. He didn't know what else to say. Cory kicked at the ground. Before beginning his rant. "You say that you didn't plan this, it was something that just happened. Out of the blue. Right. All this happened while I was with the person who you feel threaten by, right?." - "What, what are you talking about. I don't feel threaten by Topange?." Shawn replies, dumbfounded. Cory laughs. "Oh, right. Cause I mean even-though me and her broke up and all, and I did break up with her because of you, for you. After-all. You still feel like I somehow treat her better then you. Which I don't get, because I'm not with her anymore. I left her. I'm with you, I spend all my time just about with you, by the way. So how is it that I treat her better." - "Cory, what are you talking about. I've never told you that I think that you treat her better. I just might have mentioned that I didn't understand why you would always invite her with us. When I was hoping it would be just the two of us. I don't feel those things that your saying, though. I don't." Shawn replies. - "Well, I'm thinking that this was planned, Shawn. I'm thinking that because." - Shawn quickly cuts in. "It wasn't, Cor." - "Let me finish, please!." Cory shouts. Shawn looks down. "If you don't mind." Cory states. "Sure. Go on." Shawn whispers. Shaking his head, in disbelief at Cory's behavior. " I think you did it with him because you wanted to hurt me, you were mad because I had invited her. You said so yourself, just now. I had asked her to join us. And you were mad. You knew that being with Eric could hurt me. You could get a little payback for all those times when you just wanted it to be us two instead of us three.<p>

"You've always resented my friendship with her, and then when we began dating, well...just admit it. You hated her, didn't you?." Shawn couldn't believe what Cory was saying. He was just all over the place. He really thought that this was the truth. "Look, if I'm to be honest. I'll admit that I do sometimes feel jealous of how much time you spend with her, and how you always invite her along with us, I said that already. But I don't hate her, and I certainly didn't be with Eric to get back at you for inviting her. That's just crazy, Cor. I'm not like that. I would never do something like that. Does it sound like me, Cory." - Cory tried to hold back his tears. "Then why were you with Eric, Shawn?. I don't understand any of this." - "I just thought that after you and her broke up, that you would be seeing less of her." Cory exhales deeply. "That doesn't mean that I still wasn't gonna be her friend, Shawn. And to be there for her. She had called me that night, and she sounded real depressed. She told me that it was hard to deal with her parent's martial problems that they've been having. She was having a real hard time with it, Shawn. And I just thought that I could invite her with us. I was just trying to be nice, be her friend. She needed me." - "And I didn't." Shawn bitterly replies. "What was I supposed to do?. Just say well that's bad but I've gotta go because Shawn wants to hang out, just the two of us. You know."

"You still could have seen her, I'm not saying that you can't. But why then. Why when it was supposed to be just us. On a date!. You couldn't have chose another time to see her." - "Shawn, she was upset that night. How would saying I'll see you tomorrow gonna help her get over what she was feeling that night!." - "Maybe you just didn't want to be alone with me. Cory?. I mean if you think back, how many times have you invited her to be with us?. So maybe that does bother me, but what happened with me and Eric had nothing to do with it." - "So why did it happened. You still haven't explained it to me." Shawn stood there in front of Cory. His mind racing. Cory looked at him intently. Shawn looked down, placed his hands in his pants pocket. Cory shook his head, whispered something that Shawn didn't hear. Then turned around and began walking further down the street, and away from Shawn.

Shawn started running after him, but Cory turned around and got in Shawn's face. "I just need you to leave me alone. I need time to think all this through. So please, Shawn. Go home, and think on why this all has happened. And when you think you can tell me. Then, and only then do I want to see you. Or hear from you. You've got that!." Cory points his finger at Shawn before turning around again and walking away. Shawn didn't run after him this time. He placed his hands back in his pockets and walked the opposite direction. He walked home in the light rain that fell from the dark night sky. Shawn's tears fell to the ground, mixing with the rain.

TBC


	6. Caught spying

Shawn had not seen or heard from Cory, or Eric for that matter, since that night. Other-then the occasional passing amongst each other in the school hallways. Shawn hated it because Cory would not even look Shawn's way. And it hurt him. But, no matter how much it pained Shawn to see Cory react like that towards him, it was the only time that Shawn could see him. So he dealt with it. And now, Because it was summer break, even those precious few moments of pain, of being brushed off by Cory, was something that Shawn didn't have to look forward too. Shawn tried to tell himself, that we all just needed our time too ourselves. Time to think. Time to work it out. Shawn didn't even feel like he could go to Eric. He didn't want to have Cory find out and be even more mad at him, then he is now. Shawn remembered that Cory had warned him to not come around. That he didn't want to have to see him, at-least not until he could tell him why it all happened. He wanted an explanation. And Shawn felt he did deserve one. But Shawn dreaded having to come up with one. And to make matters worse. He missed his best friend. And that was coming in the way of doing any kind of thinking. Or soul searching. He just wished that he could make all this trouble go away. - Before this happened, Shawn and Cory were never more then a day apart. Unless one was grounded but those times were far and few between. And now, Shawn has gone what seems like forever without one single word from Cory. It sucked, to say the least of it. And Shawn still didn't know how to fix it. Cory wanted him to tell him why, why he had feelings for Eric, why him and Eric suddenly found mutual feelings for one another. An attraction. And Shawn still after two weeks, didn't have anything more to tell him about that matter. Because, Shawn still didn't know how it had occurred. - Just as Cory was confused about it all. So was Shawn. He would not have said that there was any feelings towards Eric before then. If someone would have asked Shawn what he thought of Eric. Shawn probably would have just shrugged. And said that he was Cory's brother. And that he didn't know much more then that to tell them. But when Eric said he liked him, it changed things. Shawn felt something. But he still didn't know what exactly changed. And he still didn't know how to explain to Cory what happened. And how he was gonna make Cory forgive him. But he knew he had too, somehow. He just had to have things back the way they were. He had to search his emotions. Find out what did happen. But he was hungry. And there was nothing to eat in the fridge. So he left home. He figured he'd stop for a burger.

Shawn was walking towards Chubbie's entrance. The place was packed full of people just standing around outside the doors. And he could hear their chatter from up the street. The music blaring from inside, it was summer break and Chubbie's was the ideal spot for the kids to hang out at. And Shawn had to decide weather he wanted to deal with the crowd, just for a burger and fries. And a soda drink. But he had walked all this way from home, already. And thinking that he needed something to cheer him up. He decided that he would, just long enough to get his food and go. He'd eat it once he got to the kid's park. There were plenty of benches and picnic tables to choose from, and he wouldn't have to deal with the noise volume and the big crowd like he would in the place he is standing in now. It would be serene, and quite. And not too many people, other then the random small child running past him to get to the swings, or the monkey bars. And the occasional parent that would be accompanying the small child. Not too much of a racket there. A good place to think. And Shawn still had alot of that to do. But here, now, at Chubbie's. You could barely hear your self, or anyone else for that matter. Shawn stood at the counter. Waiting for his order to be taken.

"Turkey, Chubbie. With everything." - "Soda?." - "To go." Chubbie nods then turns around to place the order in to one of the cooks.

Shawn turns around, and steps to the side to allow others to pass. And while Shawn is waiting for his order, he looks around the crowded room. And he suddenly hears Eric's voice, just slightly over the music. But it was Eric's laugh, alright. Shawn spent enough time with him to know that. He steps up on his tippy toes to gather a better view. And he spots him sitting on the far wall. Next to the pinball machine. He was with a girl. A date. Or at-least that's what it appeared too be to Shawn. That Eric was on a date. Him and the girl were sitting real close to each other. And the girl kept whispering in Eric's ear, something that made Eric laugh. Shawn kept staring over at them. Unable to keep from staring at Eric. As weird as it was, Shawn felt a pinch of jealousy. He wondered why Eric was with her. Was it a date that he had made before them, and Eric just couldn't or didn't feel right about calling it off. Or did he make it tonight, because he thought that what he did with Shawn was a mistake. Shawn kept watching, unbeknown to him that his food was sitting there on the counter, waiting to be picked up.

Shawn kneeled down, hiding behind the booth that was right infront of the counter. He didn't want Eric to see him. But he wanted to know what he was doing here, with her. So he continued to stare over at the two of them. Not much had changed the two minutes he sat there, Eric was still sitting there, smiling. And listening intently to whatever this girl was telling him. He still laughed a few times at whatever was funny. And Shawn wondered if maybe Eric truly did feel like what happened between the two was nothing more then a one-time deal. Maybe, he really didn't care for Shawn, like he was telling him that night. Maybe, he never cared for him at all. Eric never once tried to talk too Shawn. He had to have known about him and Cory's separation. But he didn't ever try to see how he was. Not even just one time. Shawn again, was confused at his own actions. His own emotions. Why was he so involved with Eric's date, if that is indeed what it is. Why does Shawn really care?. So what, if it was a one time deal. Does Shawn want it too be more then that?. Has he always been attracted to Eric, and just buried it inside?. Ignored it, pretending it was just feelings for Cory. And not the chance that, perhaps it was for both Matthew's. Shawn had to admit that he never did feel uncomfortable with Eric. Even when it was just the two of them. When Shawn was waiting for Cory. Shawn just didn't understand any of it.

Just then Shawn looked back to the counter. Chubbie was throwing a straw to gather Shawn's attention. And the straw hit Shawn right in the back of his head. Shawn stood up and grabbed his food. Smiled and whispered "Sorry." towards Chubbie. He kneels back down and turns his head to the table that was occupied by Eric and the girl. But he only saw the girl sitting there. Eric was nowhere to be seen. Maybe, he's in the bathroom?. Or maybe, he left?. Just then he heard a deep exhale coming from the side of him. He turns around quickly. He sheepishly smiles. And who was standing infront of him, with a confused look on his face, but Eric.

"What are you doing down there, Shawn?. Were you spying on me?." Eric kneels down to Shawn.

TBC

* * *

><p>So how did you like this chapter?. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update it. Hopefully, I can get to the next chapter sooner. I'm planning to re-watch some BMW (Much like I did last night. I watched select scenes from the first TWO seasons.) And so hopefully, that will inspire me to update, maybe in a few days. who knows. But, anyways. I hope you liked this. It wasn't much but it was something. What would you like to see in the next chapter?. And just out of curiosity, who would you want to see Shawn to end up with at the end of the story. Eric or Cory?.<p>

Please leave reviews. And let me know how I'm doing with the grammar.


	7. What now?

Shawn quickly gets up. Once standing upright, Shawn smiles. "Eric, when did you get here?. I just came for some food." Shawn proclaims as he holds up the bag that contained his now cold food. " I didn't know you were gonna be here. Ain't that funny, we run into each other." Eric was now standing up aswell, and he was facing Shawn. A half smirk on his face. "I've been here for awhile, so what were you doing on the floor. Did Chubbie throw your food down there, and you had to get on your knees to get it?." Eric asks. Shawn places his bag down by his side and runs his free hand through his hair. "No, I dropped my change. I was just trying to get it, but it fell underneath the booth. And I can't reach it." Shawn had to tell himself that that was a pretty good lie. Quite believable. Maybe Eric would buy it, or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe, Eric saw right through that bogus answer. Either way, Eric didn't let Shawn know. He just smiled. And waved over the girl that he had been chatting it up with a few moments ago. Shawn turned to stare her way, while she walked over to stand by Eric. Eric grabbed her hand. And looked at Shawn. "I was just being tutored by Samantha, here. She's helping me get my grades up, for next year." Eric replies. But Shawn didn't buy it. Why would he be holding her hand for. Was it just to make Shawn jealous. Just then Samantha slipped her hand from Eric's grasp. "I've gotta go, Eric. I'll see you at your house, tomorrow. Is that okay?." Eric was staring over at Shawn. A smirk still on his face. "Eric!." The girl raises her voice, and pushes Eric's arm lightly to gather his attention. Eric turns his head to look towards her. "Oh, yeah. That will be fine. Sorry. See ya then." Shawn and Eric stand there until the girl was gone, heading up the stairs. "So..." - "Look." - Eric smiles, and Shawn looks down, slightly blushing. "Sorry, Shawn. You go ahead. What were you gonna say?." Shawn looks at Eric. "Maybe, we should sit down somewhere, or go outside. I think we're in the way." - "Yeah, let's go outside. It's getting more crowded in here then before, if that's even possible." Eric laughs. And Shawn smiles.

They both walk outside. And down the street some before beginning their conversation. "So, your getting tutored by someone?." Shawn asks. Eric nods. "Yeah, my parents want me to be ready for the SATS." - "Yeah. Well, how's Cory?. I haven't seen him, and he won't talk to me." Eric stops and begins fiddling with is shirt. "Well, it's funny that you should say that. About Cory not wanting to talk to you." Shawn raises his eyebrows. And stares up at Eric. He was chewing on his bottom lip. "Why do you say that for?." Shawn asks. Eric looks at Shawn. "Because he won't talk to me either. At-least, not when we're alone, in our bedroom. He won't barely say a thing to me. Other-then the occasional insult." Eric whispers while looking down at the sidewalk. Shawn looks down too. "I'm sorry. That must be hard for you." - Eric shrugs his shoulders. "He'll get over it. After-all, you two have known each other since y'all were little. I don't see how Cory could be that mad at us. It would be pretty stupid if he threw all that away. All those years of friendship. He won't beable too. And I'm his brother. He still has to have some kind of relationship with me." Eric stats. - "Well, I'm at-least glad that one of us thinks that. Me, I'm not so certain. I mean, it's been two weeks since he's talked too me. That's the longest he's ever stayed mad at me before." - "Two weeks ain't nothing, Shawn. He'll be calling you up, soon. Just you wait and see." - Shawn smiles. "Thanks. So.. what about us two?. What's gonna happen with us, now?. After what happened. Do we just forget about it?. Or what?." Shawn wanted to know if Eric still liked him. He was just too scared to come out and ask him. After all, he was holding that girl's hand. And he did it so that Shawn would see. Maybe, that's his way of saying that it was a mistake, what happened. And that he just wanted to forget about it. And move on, with girls. Lots and lots of girls. Like he used too. Be the old Eric. Not the one that has crushes on his younger brother's best friend/s. Not the Eric that was practically begging to be with another boy. Shawn stopped himself.

Okay, maybe he wasn't the only one begging for something to take place, that night. Maybe we both were hungry. Lusting for one another's flesh. But Eric did have more of the lead. He was older, and he knew more. - Eric told him he wanted him, whispered in Shawn's ear all the things he envisioned doing to Shawn's body. Shawn had to remember that even-though all that was said, and all the things they both probably imagined doing, that they only really kissed. Only kissing was really what happened. Kissing and touching. Maybe, some rubbing, too. If Shawn was to be honest. But that was all. Neither one of them was naked. They were just fooling around, making out. So, maybe to Eric, it was nothing more then that. He's done it too alot of girls, Shawn was sure of. Hell, Shawn's done it himself, with girls. Buttering them up with compliments, just so he could kiss them, and then he'd drop them like a bad-habit. Never wanting to see them again. Just brushing them off at school until they got the picture and moved on. Maybe, that's what Eric did. - This is the first time that he's seen Eric, since it happened. And that only happened because they ran into each other. Not because Eric really went looking for him. But he couldn't do that, could he. Why would he. After all the years of knowing him. Why would he want to hurt him like that. Was he that confused about his own sexuality. That he just wanted to experiment with Shawn. Too see if he liked it. And now knowing that he does or doesn't, he's over him. Just like that. The easiest answer to all of Shawn's questions. Would be too just ask him, directly as possible. But how does he ask him. "Eric, do you still like me. Like that. Like before?." Shawn blurts out, totally cutting off Eric from answering his first question. Shawn could feel his cheeks turning red, the hotness on his skin. "Sorry." Shawn whispers. Eric stood, his mouth open. But then he smiles. And whispers back. "It's okay, Shawn." Shawn and Eric stood there, on the sidewalk. Facing one another. They waited for the other to say something. But neither of them said anything. Finally, after a few seconds. Eric moved. Started walking around Shawn. Shawn turned around to watch Eric. A puzzled look on his face. Was he leaving?. He's just gonna up and leave without saying anything. Did I upset him?. Shawn thinks. But just then Eric turns around, smiles. And replies. "I do STILL like you, Shawn. I do." Shawn wanted to reply back with, well then, why were you with that girl. Why were you holding her hand, right infront of me for. Do you like playing games. But he didn't say any of those things. He was actually happy to hear that Eric still liked him. And that was good enough for him. At-least, for right now, anyways. - He did have one thing to say, though. Something important. "What are we gonna do about, Cory?. I mean, I know you think he's just gonna forget it and all that. But what if he doesn't. Because, I've done something that's really bad. I betrayed him. You just don't understand how painful this is for him. It's not just his best friend doing something with his brother. It's much more then that. Me and Cory, we're really close." - "I know this, Shawn. We've talked about it. You and Me. That night." - Shawn shakes his head. "You don't know. He loves me, Eric. He truly loves me. Like, how your parents love each other." - Eric stands there, not knowing what to say, how too respond to that. " He told you that. That he loves you?." - Shawn nods. "Yeah, he has. And he never goes a birthday card or a Christmas card or a phone-call or a letter without ending it with, love Cory. Ever-since, he first told me that. Do you understand?." - Well, you'll just have to talk to him about it, explain it too him." - "But, how?. When he won't talk to me, or see me." - Eric shrugged. "Maybe, I can get him to listen." - "Perhaps. You can try. But I tell you something, Eric. This is something that won't be easy. Talking too him. And for Cory to get over this, that won't be easy. I've cheated on him, with you, Eric. Your his brother. That's as bad as it can get." - Eric walked up to Shawn. Put his arm around Shawn's shoulder. "Do you still want to be with Cory, Shawn." He whispers. Shawn looked up, he licked his lips. But before Shawn could answer. "Or do you wanna be with me?." Eric continues, still in a whisper. Shawn could feel Eric's breath on his neck. It made him quiver. "I don't know, Eric. I don't know... I would like to be with Cory, still. Because I'm so fond of him. But since what happened. I can't stop thinking... about you, Eric." - "Can't I just be with you, both." Shawn laughs as does Eric, but he wasn't joking. He really did feel conflicted. He loved Cory. After-all they've been together since they were thirteen. That's when they had their first kiss. And that's when it all began for them. But, now. He's kissed Eric. And he likes it. Likes it alot. He can't stop thinking about wanting to do more, with Eric. More and more. Eric's so much more experienced in this area, and that excites Shawn. He wants Eric to teach him.

Wants him to do those adult things to him. Things that Shawn and Cory aren't even close to learning about. Things that even if they did know, Cory would never feel uncomfortable doing. Things like sex. Shawn and Cory were still virgins. Eric, Shawn wasn't sure about. But he could imagine that perhaps, he wasn't. Cory didn't ever wanna go all the way, not with anyone. Not with Topanga, not even with Shawn. But Shawn, he wanted too. He just didn't want to force Cory into something that he wasn't ready for. Eric, though. Eric seemed like to Shawn, that he would and could be ready for anything, sex wise. Maybe, that's one of the elements that Eric has that attracts Shawn. His age. His grown-up nature. He wasn't a kid, or a boy. He was a man. Shawn thought that's maybe why so many girls end up dating their teachers or professors. That age cape. They make you feel so different. So much more alive. But it's weird, that all this happened so suddenly.

"How come you just started liking me now for. I mean, I believe you like me, Eric. But I find it weird that all this has just suddenly happened. You liking me. And everything." - "Well, did you ever feel anything for me, before I told you that I did like you?." Eric asks. Shawn didn't know the answer to that. "I don't know." - "Well, the same pretty much goes for me, too. I don't know if I liked you. Maybe, I did. But I just didn't allow myself too. All I know, is now. I like you. And I wanna further this thing that's between us. I wanna be with you."

Shawn smiles. "Me too." - "And as for the girl, earlier. I hope I didn't upset you. Grabbing her hand. That was stupid. A impulse, really. I really don't think of her as my type. And we really were just studying." Shawn frowned, slightly. He wanted to ask Eric why they were laughing so much for then. But he would believe Eric. Because Eric usually wasn't someone to lie. "I don't care. Your not with her, now. Are you?." - "No, I am not. I'm with you, now." - "Well, then. I don't care. Because your with me, now." Shawn placed a arm around Eric. "You wanna walk me home?." - "I would like that. It's getting dark. And a cute thing like you, shouldn't be wandering outside in the dark by yourself." Eric chuckles. Shawn throws his head back and fake laughs. "Don't be calling me a cute thing, Eric. If I'm anything, it wouldn't be cute!." - "Okay. Your not cute. So what are you, then?." - "If you don't know, then I'll just have to show you." Shawn replies. "And what does that mean, Hunter?." Eric licks his lips. Shawn stopped Eric and pushed him off and into a alleyway. He pushed Eric up against a brick wall. "If I'm anything, Matthews. It's dangerous. Got it?." Shawn growled. And Shawn smacks Eric's lips, hard. Eric thought that this was a different side of Shawn, then he had seen previously. Before, he was timid. Almost scared. Wanting to ask Eric if this was alright or if he did this, if that was okay. But here, he's taking charge. Eric kind of liked it. Just slightly. Eric pulls Shawn away. "I'll have to remember that, Hunter. Now I believe it's my turn."

Cory was at home at this time, getting ready to watch a movie. His parents were picking up Morgan from soccer practice. And so Cory was home alone. He had a bag of chips and a soda sitting on the coffee table. And he was about to prop his feet up on that particular table when the doorbell rang. Cory grabs his soda, pops it open and goes to the door. He opens it, takes a sip from his soda and greets the person at the door. "Hey, Topanga." Cory leaves the door wide open, and proceeds to walk back to the couch. Not even noticing Topanga's state. "Cory, aren't you even gonna look at me." - "Yeah, of course. I'm just wanting to catch this movie. It just came on. Oh, and could you close the door for me, please. Thanks." Cory answers while staring at the television screen. Topanga grabs the remote and quickly turns it off. "Hey." Cory yells, standing up and looking towards Topanga. He then noticed the tears slowly falling down his ex-girlfriend, present friend's face. He then walked up to her, concerned. "What's wrong, why are you crying?." - "My parents had a big fight, Cory. A real big one. My mom wants me and her to go to my grandparents. I am supposed to be packing, right now. I don't wanna go, Cory." Cory wrapped his arms around her. "Sit-down, Topanga. Do you want something to drink?." Topanga shook her head. "Cory, what am I gonna do?." - Cory didn't know what to say. So he just held her tighter. "I am sorry your parents aren't getting along. I wish I could change it for you. I'd do anything to make you happy, Topanga. You know how much I care for you." Cory stats, just trying to make her feel better, so that she would stop the water works. He hated seeing anyone cry. - Topanga wipes at her face. "I know you would, Cory. That's why I love you so much. You really care whole-heartily. Thank you, Cory." Cory thought that she was gonna get up and leave, and he would beable to get back to the movie. But he was wrong. Because, she only leaned into his body. Placing her head on his shoulder. Cory wanted to ask her what she was doing, but he didn't. She was finally getting over the crying spell, and he didn't want her think that he was being selfish by not allowing her this comfort. "It'll be alright, Topagna. Your parents will work it out. You just need to give them time." Topanga momentarily lifts her head up off of his shoulder. And just then, their eyes lock. Cory was about to say something when all of a sudden, Topanga's mouth ends up touching his. She's kissing him. And Cory was at first ready to pull away. But she grabs his lower back. Pulling him to her. Cory began kissing her back. He grabs her neck. He slowly brushes her hair from her face. He kisses her more until she softly moans. They stop to catch their breaths. "Cory, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. We're not even dating, anymore. We broke up." Cory licked his lips. "Yeah, your right." Topanga goes to get up. But Cory grabs her wrist.

"Topanga, wait. Please." - "What, Cory." She asks. Until he stands up, facing her. He grabs her other wrist. Holding both her wrists, gently. He whispers. "Can I kiss you again, I'd like too?." - Topanga quickly nods. She tilts her head to one side. And Cory kisses her. This time he didn't feel like what he was doing was wrong. After-all, Shawn did cheat on him with his brother. Why should he worry if he ends up kissing Topanga. Hell, he was dating Shawn before, and during his relationship with Topanga. So this was really nothing to worry about.

Cory forgot how nice being with her was like. And how soft her lips and skin were. How her hair smelled. He forgot how nice it was to kiss her, like this. And he didn't want to stop. If it wasn't for his parents coming in the door. He probably wouldn't have stopped.

TBC


	8. Parent's concern

Edited: I hope that this edited version is a little easier to read. Thanks for the feedback. And I hope you enjoy reading!.

* * *

><p>Cory and Topanga quickly step away from each other as Cory's parent's come through the door. His little sister, Morgan running through the living room with her soccer ball in hand, and she runs right past them and into the kitchen. Mr. Matthew, looks at his son, and Topanga. "What have you two been up too, Cory?."<p>

Cory quickly looks from Topanga to his father. He answers him "Nothing, she just came over a few minutes ago."

Topanga whispered "I better be going. I'll talk to you tomorrow?."

She swipes her hand down Cory's left arm before heading to the door, passing Mr's. Matthews and saying her goodbyes to them. She had her hands full of grocery's, and Mr. Matthew had two bags in each arm.

"Do you need help, mom." Cory whispers, as he walks up to her and they all proceed to the kitchen. "Thank you, Cory."

"What are we having for dinner?." Cory asks.

"Chicken, Corn and grandma's roll's recipe."His mother replies.

"That sounds delicious."

Cory sets one of the grocery bags down on the counter. Mr. Matthew was placing items in their necessary place in the cabinets.

"So, Cory. How come we haven't seen Shawn, lately."

"Did you two get into a fight or something?." His mother asks, concerned over her son's friendship.

She walks up to Cory, placing a comforting hand around him.

Cory looks up to her, stares into her eyes. "No. He's just been real busy with his dad. I'm sure he'll be coming back around here, after-awhile."

"And eating us out of house and home." Mr. Matthew jokes.

"Don't forget about him taking baths in the master tub, upstairs." Cory giggles.

It almost made him forget how hurt and mad he was at Shawn. Just remembering the good times, the good times.

And all the crazy funny things that they've experienced together. He was his best friend. He was more then that to him, and it made it almost hard to believe that he was really gonna let this mistake tear all those memories away, and all those years.

"I've gotta go upstairs, and do my homework, Do you need me to do anything else?." Cory asks, wanting to stop talking about Shawn.

He didn't want to talk about him, he didn't want to feel these feelings.

He didn't want to start thinking about forgiving him.

_He slept with Eric. Okay, he didn't really sleep with him. But he kissed him, he likes him. That's terrible enough._

_He tore my heart out, and stomped on it. How can he be forgiven for that. _

"No, go do your homework. If you need any help, just let me know." Mr. Matthew's replies.

"Do you know where Eric is, Cory." Mr's Matthew asks before Cory begins to run up to his room.

Cory quickly answers. "No, I haven't seen him since coming home from the park, earlier."

"Where do you think he is?, Allen."

"You worried?."

"Yeah. I'm worried about what he's up too. He's been so withdrawn, lately. And his teachers have been complaining about his grades dropping, him not paying attention in class."

Mr. Matthew grabs a hold of his wife.

"I'm sure he's okay. He's just growing up. Getting into dating, girls. He'll get his grades up. I'll have a talk with him, when he comes home."

"I just don't know if it's that."

"What else can it be?."

"I don't know. And that's what worries me. I don't now what else it could be. Or at-least, I don't what to know."

"He's a good boy. He's not doing anything dangerous. I think your just worrying for nothing."

"Maybe, but your still have a talk with him, won't you?, Allen." - She looks at her husband.

"Of course, I will."Mr. Matthew replies

They have a short passion-filled kiss before they go their separate ways to start dinner. Mr. Matthew's outside to the grill. And Mr's Matthew stays in the kitchen to prepare the corn and the rest of tonight's side dishes.

Eric was walking back from Shawn's place. He had walked him home and promised him that he'd try to talk some sense into Cory for him.

But it wasn't something he expected to beable to do.

Cory was mad. He barely talked to him, as it was.

But he was gonna try. He promised Shawn.

And though they haven't done anything other then kissing, and the like.

Eric admitted that he liked him. Liked him alot.

Since his best friend Jason moved away. Eric has been pretty lonely. Sure, he's still had plenty of girl-friends. But it wasn't what he was really looking for.

Eric contemplating for a long time, over a year if what he was feeling for other boy's was for real. And he now knows that it is.

But it doesn't make it any easier. He can't be truthful to anyone about it. He's too scared.

But with Shawn. He can be as open as he wants to be. And Shawn is the only person other-then Jason, before he moved away who he can do that with.

To just be honest about his himself and how he feels. That's something he's missed, dearly.

Mr. Matthew was just turning over the chicken on the grill, when Eric walks up from behind him. "We having steak or Chicken, dad?."

Mr. Matthew turns around, quickly. Noticing his eldest son's voice. "Eric. Where have you been?. Your mother's been worried."

Eric leans over his dad's shoulder. "Chicken. Huh. That looks good."

"Eric, answer me. Where have you been?."

Eric looks at the ground, momentarily. "I was out, I went to Chubbie's then to the mall. I just looked around there. It ain't like there's anything else to do around here." Eric mumbles.

"Eric, after supper, I'd like to have a conversation with you."

"Sure, okay. I'll be up in my room, then. Unless, you'd like to talk with me, now?."

Mr. Matthew waves the spatula around.

"No, I've gotta concentrate on cooking this chicken. I'll talk to you after dinner, okay?."

"I said it was okay. Didn't I, dad?."

Eric walks off into the house. Leaving Allen bewildered and actually a little concerned for his son now, aswell.

He hoped it was him just missing Jason and that was all. He'd find out later, that's for sure.

If he had to talk to him for hours before getting to the truth, he was gonna find out what's been bothering him.

TBC


	9. Struggles

Eric goes upstairs to his and Cory's bedroom. But before he can grab ahold of the door knob. Mr's Matthews draws his attention from the other side of the hallway. He turns around to acknowledge her.

"Eric, where have you been?."

"I just went to Chubbie's. Is everything alright?."

"Of course, everything is fine. I just wanted to know what you've been doing, today. You have been spending a lot of time away from home, lately."

Eric looks at his mother, the concern was in her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I've just been needing time to myself. Without any one bothering me. Like Morgan, or Cory."

Mr's Matthews walks up to her son, she places the cleaned and folded laundry on her hip.

"Did your father talk too yet?."

"No, but he did tell me that he wanted too. Is there something I've done?."

His mother places a comforting hand to his arm.

"No. He just wants too talk to you. Just some father son bonding. You don't mind, do you?."

"Of course not, I just thought I was in trouble for something."

"No. Well, I've gotta get these clothes put up. If you have any dirty clothes in the bathroom, bring them down. Okay?."

"Sure. I will, mom." Eric smiles as he goes ahead in his room.

Cory was sitting down on the bed playing a hunting game on t.v.

"Look what dad found out in the shed. Our old hunting game. You remember it?."

Eric looks over at Cory.

"Yeah, I thought you were still mad at me?. About Shawn." Eric whispers.

Cory looks up to him, momentarily.

"Did dad talk too you, yet?."

Eric sits down on his bed, acrossed from Cory.

"Why does everyone want to know that?. No, he has not talked to me, yet."

Cory pauses the game, and sets the controller down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for being so mad at you. I was talking too Topanga earlier. And she was telling me that I wasn't gonna get over it any, if I just kept holding a grudge. So... I'm trying to forgive and forget. I hope you can, too?."

Eric looks up, surprised.

"I didn't expect anyone to get you too see reasoning. At-least, not for a few more weeks... What about Shawn?. Does this forgive and forget apply to him, aswell?."

Cory shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not. What's the point of forgiving you and not forgiving him."

Eric couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that Cory would all of a sudden forgive them both for what just yesterday he was outraged over.

"You were barely talking to me, since it happened. And you haven't seen Shawn at all, since. What were you and Topanga really talking about?. You weren't really telling her what happened, were you?."

"I have seen Shawn. I told him that he had to give me a explanation before I would see him again, though. And he still hasn't giving me one. And as for what me and Topanga talked about. Well, that's none of your business. Now, is it?."

"It ain't like you have been giving Shawn a chance too see you to give you that explanation."

"How would you know, have you been seeing him?. Eric!."

Eric looked down at the floor.

"No, I did run into him, today. At Chubbie's. But I didn't actually intend to see him."

"I see. Well, like I said I'm gonna try too forgive you both. So, if you run into him at Chubbie's again. Will you let him know for me."

"Why don't you just call him?."

"Because, I have a date to get ready for."

"A date?."

"Yes, I'm gonna go over to Topanga's. I thought I would surprise her. She was over here, today. And she was upset about her parents fighting. And I thought she would like to go out. Take her mind off of it."

"Are you two dating, again?."

Cory looked up at Eric.

"Yes. I guess we are. Do you have a problem with that?."

"No. Not at all."

"Well, good then!."

"What about you and Shawn?."

"I thought he liked you. After-all, you two seemed to be liking each other a whole lot, that one day. You two change your minds, already?."

"Cory, don't be like that. I told you he was real upset about not being able to see you. He misses you. You, not me!."

"Sure, that's why he was kissing you."

"Can you forget about that. Look, I know how this whole thing has hurt you. But, you can't throw away what you two have."

"I'm not, we can still be friends. If you excuse me, I have to get dressed in something nice."

Eric watches as Cory goes through his closet. He was pulling out a blue shirt. Eric rushes downstairs. He goes straight to the phone. He dials Shawn's number. He was gonna tell him to come over. Hopefully before Cory left. Someone needed to explain what happened. Make him understand that it won't be happening again. If Cory really did love Shawn, like Shawn told him he did. Eric hates to think what Cory is planning to do. He had to be planning something.

Eric was denying that he was in fact hoping that something else would happen with Shawn. Hell, he was kissing Shawn just earlier. But he didn't want to destroy his brother, either. He just wished that Jason never moved. That way, all this never would have even happened. He wouldn't have kissed Shawn, and Cory wouldn't be doing what he's doing now.

_Which is what?. So, he just wants to be friends with Shawn, instead. What's the matter with that?._

_But he loves him, and if Cory loves him. Then he deserves to be with him._

_I shouldn't be getting in the way of that._

_Then maybe you shouldn't be telling him how you want to be with him. And kissing him._

_Well, I'll just explain myself. Tell him I made a mistake. That he should go back to Cory, if he can._

_You were not thinking of this, earlier._

_I know I wasn't. I thought Cory was still mad, then. But he's not. And that makes me worried. He should be mad._

_I thought you wanted him to stop being mad. I do. I just want things back the way they were, between them. They love each other._

Eric wiped at his face. Everyone deserves to have the person they love.

_Jason, I miss you so much._

TBC

* * *

><p>Italic is Eric's thoughts.<p>

Well, this plot has turned from what I had first intended on writing. But I hope that you like. Not much here, but it's something.


	10. Father Son bonding I don't think so

Eric is on the phone with Shawn, when Mr. Matthew's comes down the kitchen stairs. Allen looks over at his son while he walks to the fridge, he grabs himself a drink. He focuses on his son's conversation. "Eric, we need to talk once you are off the phone, okay?."

Eric stares over at his dad while still trying to listen to Shawn's voice over the telephone. Eric nods in agreement to his father. Before he places the phone from his ear, momentarily.

"Sure, I'll be just another minute. Okay?, dad."

"Alright." Mr. Matthew's replies as he takes a seat down, just a few feet from where Eric stood.

"Just get here when your done, Shawn. Alright?. Bye." Eric whispers.

Eric turns around and faces his father. "You wanted to talk to me?."

"I do. Sit down, Eric." His father replies. Pulling out a chair from underneath the kitchen table and sliding it in front of Eric.

Eric watches as his father pulls out the chair. And he wondered what exactly was his father so concerned over. He had not got into any trouble at school. And he didn't think he was acting differently. He figured he would be finding out very soon. But he didn't really want to have to deal with it right now, though. He had other things on his mind.

Eric takes a seat down, regardless. And looks around the empty kitchen. It was just the two of them. Morgan must have been keeping their mother's attention upstairs, either that or dad told her to stay up there so he could have this talk. In private. Either way, they were alone.

"What do you want to talk to me about?." Eric asks as he shrugs his shoulders, slightly.

His father places his hands on the table. And clears his throat. "I would like to know what's going on at school?. You've been slacking off, lately. Did you think we would not have been told about this?." His father sternly replies.

Eric exhales deeply. "No, I guess I didn't think anyone actually noticed."

"Why wouldn't they have, Eric. Your grades have been slipping. I should not have to tell you how important this time is for you. You won't get into any good collages with your grades the way they are." Mr. Matthew looks directly into his oldest son's eyes. His concern was apparent.

"I know, I'm sorry." Eric whispers.

"What's got you so distracted?."

Eric looked down at his father's staring gaze. He thought to himself, answering his father's questions internally.

_Maybe it's because I've had to secretly harbor feelings for my best friend. And when I finally confessed to him about those feelings. He surprisingly, accepts them. Which was wonderful. But I then had to deal with his parents finding out and with their morals, disapproving of it. And having him reject me. Even after the fact that I told him that I loved him._

_I expected to be rejected, honestly. But not in that manner. I didn't expect him to tell me that he loved me, too. And sharing something so special, as losing our virginity together. I found love with him, only to have it ripped from me, just as soon as someone found out. And because of his parents, Jason denied me. Denied the feelings that we shared. Denied that he loved me. He told me it was all a lie. And told me to leave. That I was sick. All the time, his parents looking at me. Making me feel disgusted. Disgusted with myself._

Eric could not tell his father that, though. He couldn't express truly what was going on with him. And so now he has to lie. He has to lie to his own father. And he hated that. He hated having all this to deal with.

And to make matters worse. He now has this thing with Shawn to deal with. Will he be left heartbroken, yet again?. Probably so. He was fully aware that Shawn didn't love him. He loved Cory. But now Cory's back with Topagna. Eric didn't know what to do.

"Eric, are you gonna say anything."

"I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?. You just have to focus and you will do great, Eric. You apply yourself and those grades of yours will improve. Just give yourself a chance."

"I'm not exactly scared of that."

Mr. Matthew stares at his son, his eyes showing the mixture of concern and confession.

"I don't understand, Eric."

"I know you don't." Eric gets up from the chair. "It's not really school that's my problem. It's a relationship problem."

Mr. Matthew grabs his son's arm, gently. "Tell me. I can try my best to help you. I've had experience in that area." Mr. Matthew smiles.

Eric tries to smile back. But he could not really muster it at the moment. He felt like he was living a lie. And he hated it.

"It's nothing really, just a girl problem. I think I can handle it, myself. But thanks for the concern."

"Eric, wait. Please." Mr. Matthew replies softly. He saw the hurt in his son's eyes. And he didn't like it.

Eric looks down at his father still holding onto his wrist gently. He then looks up to look into his father's eyes.

"Why don't you sit down, discuss this problem with me."

Eric grabs his dad's hand. "I don't think you would know what to say about it really, dad. Believe me, I can handle it." Eric then steps away from the table. "But thanks for being concerned."

He begins going up the stairs. At the same time his father begins standing up, and calling out Eric's name. Telling him to get back here. But Eric was already halfway to his room.

Eric shuts his bedroom door and walks up to his bed. He flops down on it. When he suddenly hears the door being open, the loud thunk of the door hitting the wall. It was his dad, and he didn't look to be at all happy about Eric just walking away like he did.

"Eric, did you not hear me calling you."

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel like talking about it. It's too personal."

Cory comes out the bathroom at this moment. And stands beside their dad.

"What's going on?."

Mr. Matthew looks at Eric. "Nothing, me and Eric were just going to go back downstairs and finish our conversation, weren't we."

Eric stands up. Knowing his father was upset now. "Yeah. We were."

Eric walks in-front of his dad, and begins walking back down the stairs to the kitchen. Mr. Matthew's following right behind him.

Eric stops once he gets to the bottom of the stairs. He places his right hand on the corner wall. He lets it rest there for a moment. While he stares back up at his dad. He see's Allen pointing his finger down towards the kitchen.

"Take a seat, Eric. We have alot to discuss."

"Okay." Eric whispers, he inhales and walks towards the chair he previously occupied.

Mr. Matthew steps up to his son, who is now sitting back down, and staring up at him, nervously.

Mr. Matthew exhales. "You and me are gonna work this girl problem out, you understand."

"Yes sir." Eric replies as he looks down. Maybe disrespecting his father was the wrong way to go to get out of this conversation.

Now what lie was he gonna tell next, to cover the first lie. Eric had alot of thinking to do in the next few minutes.

TBC

* * *

><p>Author's note: I have one other chapter of this story written. It involves a flashback scene of Eric and Jason from 3 and 12 months ago.

What would you like to see else. Any certain appearances. Because depending on how long that one is. I might add more to it. Let me know.

I hope you've like this chapter. Sorry it's been a month or over since I've updated. I have actually had this sitting, waiting for me to upload it for awhile.


	11. Back story

3 1/2 months ago...

Eric stands by Jason's locker. Just yesterday, Eric and Jason were at Jason's house, when suddenly, Jason's mother comes in Jason's bedroom unannounced, catching the two boy's kissing on the bed. After that, Eric was told by Jason's mother to leave.

This would be the first time that Eric has had the chance to talk to Jason since that happened.

Eric bites his bottom lip as he notices Jason up ahead. He was smiling and talking to a friend, Eric knew the guy, he was a mutual friend. Eric wondered what it was that they were discussing.

Just then, Mr. Feeny walks up. "Mr. Matthew, shouldn't you be going off to the buses. You know school is out, don't you?"

Eric turns to Feeny. Smiles half-heartily. "I'm just waiting for my mom, she's picking me up today." Eric replies.

Eric notices Jason staring over at them.

"I see. Well, have a nice day." Mr. Feeny replies.

"Thanks, Mr. Feeny. I hope you do too."

Jason waits acrossed the hall until Feeny leaves. He then proceeds to walk to where Eric stood.

"Eric, what are you doing here still?" Eric grabs Jason's hand.

"I need to talk to you. About what happened yesterday." Jason licks his lips, nervously.

"You know what happened. There's nothing to talk about."

"How can you say that? there's plenty to talk about, a hell of alot, actually." Eric swipes at his right eye.

Jason stands very uncomfortably. He knows what Eric's getting too. And he knows what he himself has to do. What he has to tell Eric. That after what happened yesterday. After his mother told his father what she saw. That his parents called his aunt, his aunt in New Jersey. And Jason was being forced to leave. Forced to be moving in with is Aunt, Jone. Jason was hoping he wouldn't have to see Eric. That he could just beable to leave without having to talk to him. He knew it would be painful. That it would hurt, but now that was not to be. Here they both stood. Infront of each other. Silence between them. At-least for the moment.

"Eric. I did not wanna have to tell you this. I didn't want to have to do this. But, I guess you give me no other choice. unless your going to leave? Can you leave, please. Just leave me be."

Eric stood there, shaking his head.

"I thought so."

Eric spoke up. "What are you not wanting to tell me?"

Jason exhales. "I'm leaving. This Friday, Eric" He confesses as he looks down to the floor.

"What do you mean your leaving. Leaving where? Why?"

"My parents want me to go live with my aunt Jone. In New Jersey."

Eric falls back on the lockers. A loud thud soon follows. Jason grabs Eric's hand. He pulls him in an unwanted hug. Eric felt numb. His eyes slowly starting to water.

"I've got to go. Eric, I'm sorry." Jason loosely lets go of Eric before looking back down towards the floor. He didn't want to have to see Eric when he started walking away. But he was, walking away and staring, for perhaps the last time. The love of his life.

Eric watched as Jason disappears around the corner. He hits his head on the hard cold steel of the school locker. Eric felt sick. He started running to the bathroom. But that particular bathroom was already locked up, the janitor was in there cleaning. So Eric had to go on the other side of the school. When he was running around the same corner that Jason had just left from, Eric noticed a crumbled up piece of paper on the floor. He quickly grabbed it, shoved it in his pocket and continued to go to the other bathroom before he hurled all over the floor.

Eric threw the paper towel in the trash. Wiping his mouth with his hand. He did not feel any better. Then he remembered the note. And he grabbed it out of his pocket. He wondered what it was. Probably just some test results or something of that nature. He didn't expect it actually be for him.

It read.

Just know that this was not what I wanted to do. At all. I love you so much, but my parents. They are forcing this upon me, upon us. I am crying as I write this. Please ignore the tear-drops if any that may stain the paper. I hope you can still beable to read what I'm writing here. Cause I am pouring my heart out to you. And I am trying to say I'm sorry. Because, I know you are gonna be hurt, confused, maybe even angry. But I love you. And like I said. I didn't want to leave you. If it was up to me. If only, it was. I love you... I love you, Eric so so much. Don't forget that. And don't forget what we've shared. Don't forget me. Remember me. And remember that I am being forced to say goodbye. Maybe in a few years, you could look me up. And we can start again. But until then. I have to do what my parents want. And they want this.

Eric quickly threw the paper in the trash bin. Anger boiling. He punched one of the lockers near him. He quickly grabbed his hurt fist. And the tears began spilling out all over again. This time he didn't hold back. He slid down on the floor. Curled up, his knees up near his chest and his arms wrapped around himself. Giving himself a hug, only if it was Jason's arms instead of his own. He sobbed, loud sobs. He didn't care if anyone saw, or heard. He just didn't care.

TBC


End file.
